Bella's Hospital Visit
by AngelDust246
Summary: Post-NM Pre-Eclipse. Bella ends up in the hospital and is about to get Major Surgery done. How will Edward and the rest of his Family react. One-Shot


_Bella's Hospital Visit_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**When I woke up in the morning I wasn't feeling so well, but I was against telling Edward because I knew he would freak and it's probably just a small cold or something. I got up and got dressed and went downstairs to wait for Edward to arrive. Thank goodness my dad had already left for work because for some reason I wasn't in really a good mood and I didn't want to get mad at him for no reason. Then I heard the door bell ring and I immediately went up to get it. When I opened it I smiled as I saw my Greek god grinning at me. "Morning love" he said with such sweetness in his voice. I chuckled and said "Morning so you ready for school." Edward sighed and said "Well there's a problem Alice saw that it was going to be sunny all afternoon today so we won't be able to go to school, but I should be able to drop you off at school and pick you up from school." I groaned as I got in his car and said "Great now how I'm I going to get through the day." Edward chuckled as he started the car and said "Don't worry you'll be fine though I'll be worried when you have to go to Gym. I laughed at that it's true I always needed Edward to protect me in Gym because I've never been the best coordinate. **_

_**When I got to school Edward gave me a goodbye kiss and said "Bella please be careful today I don't want Alice having a vision of you ending up in the hospital." I chuckled and said "Don't worry I'll try my best and you should probably get going." Edward smiled and gave me one last kiss before he left. After he was gone I went straight to Spanish to go talk with Angela. "Hey Angela" I said as I sat in my sit next to her. She smiled and said "Hey Bella No Edward today." I shook my head and said "No he's away on a camping trip he should be back Monday." Angela nodded at my response and asked "Bella are you alright your face is really sweating." I nodded and said "Yea I'm fine I'm just a little hot." She looked worried but she let the subject dropped thankfully. I was feeling rather hot, but that's probably because Edward wasn't here and I always felt a little hotter without Edward's cold touch. **_

_**Throughout the rest of the day I kept getting hotter and hotter and worse of all my side was really starting to hurt. Angela kept worrying about me the whole time, but I kept reassuring her it was nothing at all. Unfortunately for me I had gym next period and that was sure to be a complete disaster. As soon as I got out of my seat for next period the pain in my side immediately came back. "Oww" I said as the pain worsened. "Bella are you sure your alright" Angela asked me in concerned. I nodded and said "Yea it's probably cramps please don't worry." Angela was still skeptical, but she just went on to her next class. I was amazed that I eventually made it to gym class. "Bella where have you been do you realize your 10 min. late for class" the coach said annoyed. I couldn't say anything to him I just stared at the room like it was spinning. "Bella are you alright" the coach asked me in concerned. I couldn't answer back because I was immediately pulled into darkness.**_

_**Edward's POV**_

_**I hate it when Forks gets one of it's rare sunny days that forces me to be apart from my Bella. Knowing Bella she's probably getting hit with volley balls by now. It's a good thing I took the opportunity to go hunting with my family today so that way I won't have to leave Bella alone for a while. "Hey Edward come on let's go farther so we can get mountain lions" Emmett asked beginly. I shook my head and said "No I can't I promised Bella I would pick her up after school." Emmett was cursing and saying that I was no fun at all in his head. "Guys" Alice screamed from back at our house. Emmett, Jasper, and I quickly ran back to our house to see what's the matter. We saw Esme and Carlisle trying to comfort her. "Alice what's wrong" Jasper asked worriedly. Alice stared at me and showed me what she had just seen. There's an ambulance outside the school and the paramedics are carrying Bella out with everyone in school. "Edward calm down now" Jasper said noticing I was getting angrier by the moment. "Alice what did you see" Carlisle asked her worriedly. Alice sighed and said "I saw Bella being carried out on a stretcher and on the way to the hospital." Then out of nowhere Emmett started laughing really hard. After he finished laughing he said "Wow that's nothing serious she probably broken a bone or something." I gave him a glare that made him shiver. Carlisle sighed and said "Still just to be on the safe side let's go up and check on her." I laughed and said "I was just about to do that." Esme came by my side and said "Don't worry she'll be fine it can't be too serious." I just nodded and started heading towards the hospital. Esme then gasped and said "We should leave Rosalie a note in case we're not back by the time she returns from her hunting trip." Everyone agreed and started heading towards the hospital.**_

_**When we got to the hospital everyone was surprised to see Carlisle here so soon. Since we've returned from Italy Carlisle has to go through all that horrible process of getting a job in there again. "Dr. Cullen this is a surprise we weren't expecting you here for at least another week" The clerk at the front desk said. Carlisle smiled and said "We'll I'm not here for work I'm just wondering what's going on with Isabella Swan." As soon as she heard her name she immediately turned to look for the right papers. I turned around and saw Emmett and Jasper making bets. "Come on Jasper 10 bucks that Bella broke her leg." Jasper shook his head and said " No I say it's a sprained ankle." Before either of them could say anything else Jasper noticed my rage and walked away. Then I saw the clerk turning around with the paperwork. "Dr. Cullen Isabella Swan is being prepped for Surgery." At that moment almost everyone in my family started getting really scared. "Why what's wrong with her" I asked impatiently. The clerk shrugged and said "I don't know they didn't envies us of her condition." I was about ready to go through those doors to find my Bella. "Can we go in and see her" I asked worriedly. The clerk nodded and said "As soon as Dr. Brown comes out and informs you of her condition then she'll take you in to see her." When I heard Bella was getting ready for surgery my whole world came crashing down. "Edward don't I'm just as worried as you are but if you go through those doors and start flipping out it won't be good" Alice warned me. I sighed and said "Well what am I suppose to do I feel so helpless not being near her." Esme came up to me and said "Edward you have to think positive or nothing good will come so please be patient until the doctor comes." I nodded and said I'll wait as long as I can.**_

_**After about 10 minutes of waiting a women with dark hair came out and said "Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle got up and said "Right here." She smiled and said "Nice to see you and your family again, but where's chief swan we've tried to get into contact with him. Carlisle sighed and said "He's at a meeting in Washington and won't be back for a week, but could you please tell us what's wrong with Bella now." I smiled at the fact how worried Carlisle and the rest of the family was about Bella they truly did love her as their own. Dr. Brown sighed and said "Bella's Appendix have ruptured causing her to run a fever and usually we try to bring the fever down before we operate, but their appears to be an obstruction of the intensions, and that means we can't wait for the fever to come down we have to operate now." I was about to go through the roof If Jasper hasn't been calming me down. "How long does it take" I asked her with anger clearly in my voice. She shook her head and said "About 2 hours and once Surgery is over I'll let you guys see Bella in the recovery room. I didn't want to wait that long I wanted to see her now. "Edward son calm down let us go hunting and then we'll come back when the 2 hours is up" Carlisle said trying to comfort me. I shook my head and said "No I'm staying here until Bella Is out of Surgery. Carlisle thankfully didn't argue with me any further. The rest of the family decided to take a quick hunting trip while I stayed in the waiting room. I know I would not be able to hunt with My Bella in surgery. I would wait as long as I had too until I could see her once again.**_

_**About an hour has passed since Bella's been in surgery and I just couldn't take it anymore. The rest of the family came back only 10 minutes after they left because they couldn't stop worrying about Bella. Then before we knew it Rosalie came in all worried. "What's going on" she asked franticly. Carlisle stood up and said "Bella's appendix have ruptured and she's in surgery right now and won't be out for another hour or so." Even though Rosalie doesn't really like Bella she still seems concerned about her. "Edward why I'm I feeling Guilt from you" Jasper asked breaking the silence. I shook my head and said "it's my fault she's in here if I would've known something was wrong I could've prevented this." Carlisle got up and touched my shoulder and said "Son it's not your fault or Bella's stuff like this just happens and there's nothing you can do about it, but hope." I nodded and said "I suppose your right, but if something happens to Bella I don't think I'll be able to live with myself." I saw Emmett nodding in agreement and said "Yea me either I mean I'm always making fun of her for being a klutz, and I thought she broken a leg or something and I would just laugh at her, but I didn't think it was going to be this serious." Esme sighed and said "I just don't want to imagine losing another child." If Esme could cry she probably would be right now. I saw Alice continually shaking her head and pacing back and forth. "Carlisle how much longer is it going to take" Alice asked annoyed. Carlisle chuckled and said "About another hour, but you can expect surgery to end exactly on time." Everyone groaned at how much longer we would have to wait.**_

_**It's about 2 ½ hours since Bella's Surgery began and everyone was getting really impatient. "Carlisle Bella's surgery should've been over by now what's taking so long" I asked almost screaming. Carlisle sighed and said "Son sometimes surgery takes longer than expected." I was about to go throw something until I saw Dr. Brown coming out. We all immediately got up out of our seats and went towards the Doctor. "How's Bella" I asked very worriedly. She smiled at me and said "She's fine she's in Recovery." After she said those words relief washed over everyone in my family. "Can we see her" Emmett asked with delight. The doctor continued to smile and said "Well she's just coming out of anesthetic, but I'll take you in to see her."**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**When I was fully conscious I realized I couldn't move anything at all. I didn't even have the strength to open my eyes, but I was able to tell I was in the hospital because I remember being put in an ambulance. "Bella" I heard some one call my name out in worry. "Edward" I said with such a weak voice. "How are you feeling" he asked with so much concern in his voice. "I can't really feel anything" I replied with a weak voice. I heard him chuckle and I sort of felt him giving me a kiss. I used all my strength to open my eyes to see him. When I opened them I was surprised to see all the Cullen's here. "What are you guys doing here" I asked weakly. Emmett laughed and said "you actually expect us to be hunting while you were having Major Surgery." They smiled at me and I said "Thank you." "Edward I'm sorry" I said as I remembered I broken his promise from this morning. "Sorry about what love" he asked me in confusion. "Sorry about breaking your promise from before" I replied. He chuckled and said "Don't worry it wasn't your fault and besides I meant like stuff you can control like in gym class." I couldn't help but laugh lightly at what he just said. "I'm sorry I made you all worry" I said apologizing. I heard them all laughing at me. "What's so funny" I asked them a little annoyed. Esme came closer and said "we always worry about you especially out in the waiting room as you were being operated." I gave them the biggest smile that I could. I was so happy that soon I would be apart of their family soon and I wouldn't cause them to worry about me as much as they did.**_

_**1 week later**_

_**It's been a week since I've been released from the hospital and I've been staying over at Edward's house to recover. To my surprise my dad didn't have much trouble with it since he'll be in Washington for another 2 weeks. The best part of it was that I got to miss school which meant no Gym, but unfortunately I'm going to have to make up all that work that I've missed. Edward was by my side the whole time and refused to go to school without me. Unfortunately Carlisle said I should be fine enough that I'll be able to go back to school tomorrow. But I think I'll be fine because I'll have Edward next to me the whole time and I know he would never let anything happen to me. **_

_**Author's Note**_

_**There's my other twilight one shot and I hoped I did a good job on it. Just to let you know I'll be getting back into my major stories I just needed a break from that and decided to do a couple of one shots for fun. I might do another one shot but I'm not too sure yet. I'll be defintley working on my Major stories here quickly so please don't worry. Review and let me know how I did on this one please.**_


End file.
